farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Jason Brody
Jason Brody (born December 30, 1987) is the American protagonist of Far Cry 3. Jason came to the Rook Islands while on a skydiving trip with a group of friends and was captured by pirates. Following his near-fatal escape from the insane Vaas Montenegro, Jason grew to become a legend among the residents of Rook Island and with the aid of the Rakyat, Jason becomes unstoppable and doesn't rest until his friends and family are rescued. Towards the end of the game, Jason has to make a choice which causes severe consequences. Skills and Abilities A skilled athlete, Jason proves himself numerous times throughout the game to be able to perform many physically demanding actions, such as sprinting and swimming for extended periods of time, skydiving, para-sailing, mountain climbing and snowboarding. He has exceptional upper body strength, and is able to climb ledges and hang from ziplines by one arm. Jason is a naturally talented firearms user, as mentioned by the flashback of Grant in Mushrooms in the Deep. As the game develops, his firearm skills develop further, and he also becomes a skilled archer. It is likely that Jason learned these skills from Grant who was an Army Reservist. Although perhaps not an expert, Jason develops some skills with explosives throughout the game, as he is seen using C4 explosives in numerous levels and also learns how to effectively use grenades. Jason becomes a skilled melee fighter during the course of the game, as shown by his fights and victories over Hoyt, Vaas, and Buck, all of which had seemingly more combat experience than him (Vaas was formerly a Rakyat member and most likely an experienced fighter, and Buck served in the military). His skills as a melee fighter also make him an excellent assassin. Later in the game, he is capable of chaining multiple kills together and being able to perform aerial and ledge kills. Jason also becomes an experienced craftsman, hunter and herbalist, making all of his equipment from animals he hunts himself and being able to create a variety of medicines with differing effects as he gains experience. Jason was given the Tatau by the Rakyat, a mystical tattoo which represents three totemic animals (Heron, Shark and Spider). The Tatau allows Jason to tap into his "warrior" nature and form a connection of some kind with the jungle of Rook Island. When Jason upgrades his abilities, the Tatau actually grows in size and complexity to reflect the totems that he is drawing upon. This tattoo likely explains how Jason rapidly changes from a terrified, ordinary young man with an adventurous streak to a deadly fighter. The Tatau's exact abilities are listed below, and explain why Jason has the edge over his opponents: *'Enhanced Strength: '''The Tatau gives the user enhanced strength which make them stronger than the average adult. With this, Jason can lift heavy objects and exert himself for longer. As the Tatau grows, so does the increase in his strength. *'Enhanced Speed: Jason has enhanced speed, which allows him to move very fast for a greatly increased length of time (hence the Tatau ability gained later in the game.) With this, Jason can possibly match even an olympic athlete. *'''Enhanced Reflexes: '''Jason has demonstrated on numerous occasions that his reflexes far outmatch others. Jason is even superior to warriors such as Vaas and Hoyt, even when the former had been involved with the Tatau, and as such has similar abilities to Jason, namely because of the latter's large Tatau. ' *'Enhanced Intelligence, Cunning and Bloodlust: Jason, although not stupid before, gained great knowledge of how to assault enemy bases and general cunning. However, his willingness to fight was also amplified. These abilities do not increase with the length of his Tatau.' Personality and Traits Before the events of ''Far Cry 3, Jason was originally an ordinary and immature slacker who lacks confidence. Now on the island, Jason develops into a brave, adventurous, smart, confident and dangerous man, but also disturbed, violent and unstable with sociopathic traits when admitting to Daisy that he found the killing fun. Despite that, Jason can be rather humorous and immature at times such as being excited when burning the weed field or causing mayhem towards his enemies. Jason is very cultured, using popular and famous references during his adventures such as "leap of faith" (Assassin's Creed reference) and "Use the force!" (Star Wars reference) and also 'Would you kindly activate?' (possible Bioshock reference). Jason is also very caring, protective and loyal to his family and friends, where his primary motives at the island are to rescue them. There is some evidence of his loyalty, such as swearing revenge to kill those who harm his family and friends (specifically Vaas for kidnapping the group and murdering Grant, Buck for raping and torturing Keith for his own pleasure, and Hoyt for shooting Riley and keeping him prisoner). Ever since Jason barely escaped Vaas's camp, he grew to become a famous hero amongst the island's residents, though he does not seem to care about his status. During his adventures, Jason would lend a hand to the residents. Relationships Liza Snow — The relationship between Jason and Liza is shown as tenuous. The strain is depicted as the result of Jason's immaturity and focus on a party-centered lifestyle. Jason is shown as somewhat unsupportive of Liza's career goals when, in loading screen flashbacks, he ignores her pleas to skip skydiving so she can return to California for a career opportunity. Jason's maturity is a theme which progresses with the game, Jason becomes more responsible and takes charge of the rescue effort for his remaining friends, but Jason is also shown to be selfish when he gives in to his desire for revenge rather than return with Liza. During the scene when he tells his friends that he is staying, Liza states that she was waiting for Jason to grow up and is distraught that he is leaving her now that he has. Grant Brody — Jason and Grant grew up together and Grant looks over Jason as sort of a fatherly figure, in addition to being a brother since their dad passed away. He also taught Jason how to handle a gun, revealed in Mushrooms in the Deep. Jason seeks revenge on Vaas for killing his brother. Riley Brody — Jason refers to Riley as his "kid brother". Jason cares for him a lot and goes through several struggles to save his brother from being sold as a sex slave. Daisy Lee — Jason and Daisy have a friendly relationship, her being Grant's girlfriend. Daisy also cares for Jason, worrying about the problems between him and Liza, and later with his change in character due to being acclimated to the violence on the island. Keith Ramsay ' — Jason and Keith have been friends for a while, this is shown when Jason tries to keep Keith out of trouble at the club in Bangkok. Keith agrees with Jason most of the time and follows his words. 'Oliver Carswell — Oliver has few interactions with the rest of the group which could indicate that he is primarily Jason's friend. The closeness of the two is made evident by the direct manner in which Oliver confesses how hurt he is by Riley and Grant's deaths. He discourages Jason from using drugs during his rescue efforts to prevent Jason from using a drug induced high to escape his problems. Oliver opens up to Jason about how his parents were frequently absent from his life and that he considers the group to be his family. Trivia * According to a Lost Expeditions mission, he is a Pisces. Although he would actually be a Capricorn. [not specific enough to verify] * The nightclub in Bangkok that appears in Jason's flashback has the Thai letter name of "ไกลตะโกน" which could be translated back into English as "Far shout", a reference to Far Cry. * Jason begins to get progressively more used to violence, and even finds it fun in several levels. The player can have an optional conversation in the caves where he tells Daisy that killing "feels like winning". * Toward the end of the game, Jason loses half of his left hand's ring finger to Hoyt Volker's dagger. Coincidentally, it is the same finger as Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad from Assassin's Creed and Joe 'Red' Hartstock from Brothers in Arms, both games made by Ubisoft. * In the mission Mushrooms in the Deep, before jumping into the water from a rather big height, Jason says: "A leap of faith", which is another reference to Assassin's Creed, where a Leap of Faith is a gameplay element and also a part of Mirror's Edge, the "Leap of Faith" in that is jumping far away from a building and landing on a mattress. Mirror's Edge is a game made by Digital Illusions CE (DICE) and published by Electronic Arts. * Jason makes several pop-culture references throughout the game, suggesting he is knowledgeable on the subject. * Jason's father worried about him, and he tasked Grant with watching over Jason and keeping him safe. * Whenever Jason has a significant battle with an antagonist, he switches from the real location in a small room decorated similar to where the fight is really happening. The clarity and reliability of these are put into doubt after Hoyt Volker's death, as Jason finds himself in a one-on-one knife fight with him seemingly immediately after getting his finger chopped off, but when he wakes from the fight, he finds himself having bandaged his finger and killing a whole room of guards, as well as Hoyt in a different position and cause of death than in the dream. * The Jason Brody model in the map editor will have the tatau on his right arm, while in the single player campaign, Jason had the tatau on his left arm. * At times, Jason will make references to movies and games, such as "His name is Buck, and he likes to f...", a quote from Kill Bill (when he learned about Buck) as well as the "Use the force!" quote from Star Wars. * In the old trailer, Jason has a black digital watch on his left wrist and the tattoo on his right arm, as well as a dark blue shirt instead of a light blue t-shirt. In the final version of the game, he does not have the watch and the tattoo is on his left arm instead. * Jason Brody can be spawned as a Hostile AI in the Map editor but his voice is not used. Instead it uses the Pirate Charger's voice. * In the trailer, Jason is seen waking up to Dennis. He gets the knife and aims it at him. In the game he tries to get the knife but fails as it is out of reach. * Jason has green eyes in the final game, but in the artwork he has blue eyes. * His brothers, Grant and Riley, have different eye colours to his. * Jason says to Hoyt that he likes to hunt and Hoyt explains he is a hunter also, this may be a reference to the book "The Most Dangerous Game". In this book a man by the name of General Zaroff was a hunter on an island known as Ship-Trap island. General Zaroff lives on the island with hunting companions for the sole purpose of hunting people after he lost the thrill of killing animals. General Zaroff hunts Rainsford, a hunter and the protagonist on his island. (Or it may well be a reference to an old Irish story of a hunter who invited a fellow poacher to his manor one night, only to reveal that the hunter was in fact, the devil.). * His name suggests he has Irish heritage because "Brodee" is of Irish origin. * After saving Liza and returning to the cave, if you go to a part of the cave, by the boat, a bowl of red pills will appear, with a sign saying Eat Me. You'll be propted to press the interact button, pressing it will cause a flashback of when Jason, and the others were in Bangkok, specifically at a club. The first one is Jason, Grant, Daisy, Vince, Oliver and Liza sitting down in one part of the club. Grant tells the group about his time in the army. Jason then is told to bring drinks agreeing, Grant gives Jason money and he goes to the bar. He buys the drinks, however Riley and Keith are not to be seen. They all gather and raise their drinks, Grant says, "To my brother Riley, for getting his pilot's license! Where the hell is that motherfucker?" They then drink their shots, turning the screen white, and returning to the cave. * In one of the testing labs where you find a folder with the Abstergo logo on it (Assassins creed) later on he will reach a machine and say 'Would you kindly activate?' which may be a possible Bioshock reference considering that the main Bioshock character is brainwashed with the saying and will obey when said saying is used. In the exact same mission when all of the folders are found it say's that the Japanese scientists had hired foriegn "devils" who were always talking about pieces of Eden and genetic memory's, a clear reference to Assassin's Creed. * By the end of the story, Jason Brody is a mass murderer. * Just before his death, Hoyt threatens Jason that he has "powerful friends" who will hunt him down in retaliation for destroying his slave trading operation. Category:Far Cry 3 Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Rakyat Category:Males